godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
Madison Russell
|image= |nicknames=Maddie |sectionBG=#FF5500 |nationality=American |species=Human |gender=Female |age=12 |hair=Brown |eye=Brown |allies=Mothra Ishiro Serizawa Vivienne Graham Sam Coleman Ilene Chen Ling Chen Jackson Barnes Rick Stanton Diane Foster Anthony Martinez Lauren Griffin Houston Brooks Godzilla |enemies=Alan Jonah Ghidorah |relationships=George Russell Josephine Williams Gene Williams Mark Russell Emma Russell † Andrew Russell † |portrayedby=Millie Bobby Brown Alexandra Rabe (young) |firstappearance=''Godzilla: Aftershock'' |lastappearance=''Godzilla vs. Kong'' |status = Alive }} Madison Russell is the daughter of Monarch scientists, Drs. Emma and Mark Russell, who first appeared in the 2019 MonsterVerse graphic comic, Godzilla: Aftershock, before appearing in the 2019 Godzilla film, Godzilla: King of the Monsters, and will reappear in the 2020 film, Godzilla vs. Kong. Appearance Personality Like her parents, Madison is academically gifted in science. However, she takes after her outdoorsman father and rather have hands-on experience out in the field instead of learning in a classroom. She has gained vast knowledge of the Titans from accompanying her mother on assignments when permitted. Madison possesses a natural scientific curiosity and due to her mother denying her access to containment units at outposts, Madison got several security violations and residential infractions whenever she tried to satisfy her curiosity. At the end of the day, all Madison truly wants is a normal life and spend her days playing video games, watching YouTube videos, and making and listening to music playlists. Relationships Emma Russell Ever since Madison was a small child, her mother has taught her everything she knows about the Titans. Mark Russell Since her parents separated when she was seven years old, Madison's relationship with her father has been slightly distant but she still loves him and remains in contact with him as she calls him several times a week. Andrew Russell Not much is known is about Madison's relationship with her older brother Andrew. It is implied that he's presumed dead a few years before the events of King of the Monsters. Alan Jonah History Born in 2007, Madison spent much of her childhood living in Boston and traveling the world with her mother on field assignments. Through her mother and Monarch Field Tutor, Madison gained extensive knowledge on Titans and became noted for being academically gifted like her parents. After the Battle of San Francisco in 2014, Madison's parents divorced after suffering the loss of Andrew during the fight between Godzilla and the MUTOs. She stayed with her mother and continued traveling around. ''Godzilla: Aftershock While Emma is working at Monarch Outpost 14 in the Philippines, Madison surprises her mother after Vivienne Graham told Mark that seeing Maddie would help ease Emma of the stress she's been suffering recently. Madison's reunion with her mother is cut short by Dr. Graham telling Emma about MUTO Prime's recent attack. Then they watch a live video feed of Godzilla returning to the ocean after his latest fight with the creature, and Madison tells her mother how injured Godzilla looks. Back in Boston, after Godzilla kills the MUTO Prime, Madison tells Emma that she saw her on the news being called a hero, something Emma credits to the accounts left behind by ancient Phoenicians. Madison asks what happened to them and Emma replies she doesn't know but expresses how much she admires those who have the guts to venture into the unknown. Between ''Aftershock and King of the Monsters Despite becoming distant from her father over the next five years, the now 12-year-old Madison keeps in contact with him regularly. Madison and Emma are now stationed at Monarch Outpost 61 - The Temple of the Moth in the jungle of China's Yunnan province, where Maddie spends her free time studying the insects in the ecosystem as Emma forbids her from having containment access. However, as she is entering her teenage years and desiring normalcy, Madison spends her evenings taking up regular interests like a normal kid.Operatives: Madison Russell - Monarch Sciences. Retrieved May 7, 2019 ''Godzilla: King of the Monsters List of appearances Films *Godzilla: King of the Monsters'' *''Godzilla vs. Kong'' Comics *''Godzilla: Aftershock'' Novels *''Godzilla: King of the Monsters - The Official Movie Novelization'' References Category:MonsterVerse - Characters Category:Recurring Characters